paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol: The rescue movie
This is my first movie i had ever written, so it shouldn't be that easy, but a great movie is a great idea. This movie's rated-G For all ages. In the script, Ryder ends up missing and 7 heroic dogs try to find him before it's too late. Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol. Act 1: Day at the Circus Never gonna give you up by Rick Ashley plays. A special young boy wanted to spend the day at the upcoming circus, so he bought tickets. "How much you got sir?" Asked the ticket booth man "I got $15" Said the kid "Sigh, go ahead." Said the ticket booth man. Ryder enters the circus and takes a seat. "Mmmm-mmm-mmm! Sweet yummy popcorn, a chance of new friends, actors, I love this circus!" Said the kid "That is great my friend." Said another kid, "What's your name?" "My name's Ryder, just moved in as an orohan." "Ouch, that outta hurt!" "I know right." "I'm Katie by the way, and I'll be there for you if you need family. The circus then began "Lady's and gentlemen. Who's teady for the Summertime Circus show! Circus by Britney Spears plays Elephants walk out of the shed into the tent. After an hour, Ryder and his new friend Katie took a stroll through the games. "Want me to win you something nice?" "Sure thing Ryder" Said Katie, blushing They then heard the words, "Spin the wheel to claim your prize, to win a pet!" "how much?" Asked Ryder "5 dollars for this game." Said the game barker Ryder gave him the 5 dollars and he spinned the wheel, landing on the win panel. "Congradulations kid." Said the barker. "Thank you Ryder!" Said Katie "I think she'll like a kitty please" Said Ryder Katie was more happier then she was before. "Here you go!" Said the barker, giving her the kitten "I'll name you Cali." Said Katie "Hey kid," said the Barker, "meet me in that old arcade room." "Uh- okay." Said Ryder. Ryder met the barker at the arcade "What was it you wanted to show me?" Asked Ryder The barker showed Ryder 7 pups. A German Shepherd, a dalmation, a Chocolate Labrador, A cockapoo, a Bull dog, a Husky, and A mix breed. The puppies were playing softly and happily as they played around. "I have a feeling you mightlike our specialty." Said the barker. "As you can see, you were nice enough to give up your winnings to your friend. So why not let you have as many puos as you like." "I think I'll pick-" said Ryder. 30 minutes later. "Hey Ryder, where were you?" "Now I'm going home." "Why?" "I have 7 new pups to take care of." "7 new- wait for me!" Act 2: New home, new moment Ryder and Katie (plus her new kitty Cali) were going home. "So what are you going to name your pups?" "I don't know, lots of good options" Said Ryder, then he looked into the sky, "Lots of options." "Well, this is my place, bye!" Said Katie Katie leaves leaving Ryder alone with his pups. "Oh, okay, bye." Said Ryder He continued to walk back home, but he heard noises along the way. "Ryder- Ryder!" Yelled a voice that startled Ryder. "Who's there!?!" Said Ryder, he saw no one, he continued to walk. "Okay Ryder, all your suffering is being able to hear things. No worries." "What worries!?! Are you hurt!?!" Yelled another voice. Ryder looked around and the only thing that could've made a sound was the dalmation that was sticking out of the basket. "Do you think I'm going wild?" Said Ryder, asking the pup a question. "Eh- on a chart between 1 and 10, I give it a 2." Said the dalmation. Ryder screamed and almost fell of the bridge, but was rescued by the pups. "Your welcome if your saying thanks, it is what we like to do!" Said the Cockapoo "Anything wrong sir? Sir?" Asked the mix breed. ""We Can't lose you!" Said the Husky, "Besides we just met you!" "Sigh, I think he froze up by being scaired." Said the Chocolate Lab "Groan, way to go Mr. Dalmation, you scaired him." Said the bull dog "I'm so sorry, here you Mr. German Shepherd! Wake him up please!" Said the dalmation. The shepherd walked towards Ryder and licked his face. "See, no harm done. Just a bit shy." Said the German Shepherd. "Wait, who are you guys?" Asked Ryder "We are the world's next opportunity for pups." Said the German Shepherd. "We work, we play, we are like an average dog." Said the Lab. "But- we talk" Said the mix breed. "I made, a great choice!" Said Ryder, making the pups happy. "I think I'll keep you." "Thanks" was all the pups would say. "I'll name the Shepherd, Chase. The dalmation, Marshall. The Cockapoo, Skye. The mix breed, Rocky. The lab, Zuma. Bull dog will be named Rubble. And you'll be named Everest." "Wow official names!" Said Everest. "We've been accepted!" Yelled Rubble. The pups cheered for excitement. "I think we should go home." Said Ryder. "Yawn, good idea." Said Chase. "Tomorrow, we learn about your skills, maybe we could become heros some day." "Yesh, maybe." Said Marshall. They all went home. Act 3: Rescue 2 years later Walk this way from Run DMC & Areosmith plays An avalanche was occuing at Jakes Mountain. ''' "Jane Eddie here" Said the female reporter, "And I'm standing at the worst incident in Adventure Bay since 1978." '''A black officer carrying a taser and wore the chief of the police cloths. "Oh, Officer McArthur! What happened? How did this avalanche occur? Do you have evidence? And want to give me an autograph." Said the reporter. "I can answer those." Said McArthur, "I don't know. We haven't got a clue. I wish we had evidence. And sure, I'll give you an autograph, after the accident." "Who do you call?" Asked another reporter. "Them" Said McArthur. A kid with 6 lucky dogs came out. "So what's up Mr. McArthur?" Asked the kid "Ryder, I'm glad your here!" Said McArthur, "An avalanche came down and made 12 people stuck. And to make matters worst a wildfire started booming a couple miles North." "Wow." Said Ryder, "Still it's PAW patrol time! Chase you know what to do." "Got it sir!" Said Chase, "Skye, you look for that Wildfire. Marshall, when Skye finds the fire you put it out." "Got it! Ruff ruff!" Yelled Skye "I'm fired up!" Yelled Marshall, starting his truck, "Okay check your mirrors, seatbelt-" "Now!" Yelled Chase Marshall paniced and drove off as soon as Skye flew off. "Rubble, I want you to make an open path to save those people." "Rubble on the double, when their in trouble!" Yelled Rubble "Rocky, when Rubble is done, you, me, and Zuma will get inside and get everyone out." Said Chase "Green means go!" Yelled Rocky "I'm guessing I'm diving in." Said Zuma A Siberian husky arrives. "Everest, ready to help out with this rescue?" Asked Ryder "I'm so ready!" Yelled Everest, "even without snow!" Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Everest enter the canyon. "Man, it's dark in here!" Said Zuma. "Oh right, Ruff Flashlight." Said Chase, activating the lights, "Now if I were people-" "I would hide behind these rock pillars?" Asked Rocky "Where did you-" Asked Chase, before finding everyone. "Don't hurt us wild dogs" Said one of the trapped people. "Were not wild, and were here to set you as free as a bird." Said Everest. "Come, you had a very bad day." Said Zuma Everyone got out of the cave to meet everyone (including a smoked Marshall) "What happened with you?" Asked Rocky "Fire- so- strong!" Said Marshall, repeating the same quote over again "I think he needs to rest." Said Ryder "Everest!" Shouted a voice "Oops, that is my owner, better go, see you guys tomorrow!" Said Everest, leaving. "Officer McArthur, after years of inactive heroic forces, why did you hire a kid with 6 or 7 pups?" Asked the reporter. "They are young, but they are skilled. Watch Skye for example!" Said McArthur. "Ruff! Yeah! Can your pup ever do that?" Asked Skye "No" said the reporters "Well train your pup to do it then." "Heh heh heh" Said McArthur, "My other personally favorite pup here is Marshall, he is funny and clumsy." "Who says I'm clumsy?" Asked Marshall, before knocking over a box of knifes and witness Zuma almost getting stabbed by one. "Not cool Marshall!" Yelled Zuma "Sorry" "Ryder, what do you have to say?" Asked the other reporter "You should all know that-" said McArthur. "Whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help!" Said Ryder "This Jane Eddie, back to you Mickie Van Smith" Said Jane The screen then changes to the AB news facility. "Okay thank you Jane, so another adventure for a young boy Ryder, and 7 young skilled pups. Chase the police pup, Marshall the firefighter, Rocky the recycle eco pup, Zuma the water dog, Skye the aviator, Rubble the construction pup, and Everest the Snow dog and Mountain pup. May we wish the PAW patrol for another rescue for another day. This is Mickie Van Smith and thanks for watching Hello Adventure Bay." Then the TV gets turned off and all we see is a desk. "I'll find you young man, I'll find you. Send men down to AB right away!" Screen fades away. Act 4: The night gone wrong It was now dinnertime for the pups "MmmmmHhhhhh!" Said Rubble, "Ryder sure knows how I like my liver dogs." "Where is Ryder though?" Asked Rocky "He said he went for a night drive." Said Chase "A night what?" Asked Skye "A night drive." Said Chase "Isn't it a bit dangerous, what if he-" said Marshall, before gasping. "What is it dude?" Asked Zuma "What if, Ryder fell off the road into the bay! What are we going to do!?!" The pups tried to calm Marshall down. "Guys!" Yelled Chase, causing everyone to stop doing what they were doing, "Ryder will be alright, like if he gets hurt, we will be their for him. Besides he ain't going to drive that far from here." "Hope not, Chase, hope not" Said Rubble "Well good night pups." Said Skye "Zuma *yawn* you'll be on night shift." Said Chase "Okay dudes, good night." Said Zuma Zuma went inside the lookout while the pups dozed off. "Sigh, nothing new to report." Said Zuma, drinking his milk. With Ryder "Man, it's so dark in here, better park here for the rest of the night." Said Ryder He parked his ATV right away. "Would've ran out of gas anyway. Guess I'll need help, but I'd rather let the pups sleep. Today was a big day." Then a big truck comes towards Ryder's destination. "Mama boy's school for big boys? It cannot be." Back with Zuma "Norhing, nothing, nothing, Ryder with a big truck, nothing, noth-" said Zuma,"Ryder with a big truck! This outta be good!" Then the truck doors slide open "Oh, Ryder in trouble!" Said Zuma, "This is definitely good!" "Zachary Ryder Junior!" Said the friar woman, "Me, Mama Diane, wants you to come back home!" "What!?!" Yelled Ryder "Ha ha ha! I remember Ryder telling us that, it's so funny." Said Zuma "To where?" Asked Ryder "To my home for big boys at New York City." Zuma then spits his milk out. "What! I need all pups to the Lookout! And hurry!" The pups arrived, but they were still sleepy. "What it is Zuma?" Asked Chase "Oh, not at 11 p.m." Said Marshall Then they heard Ryder's voice "Look young man! We can do this the easy or the hard way!" Said Mama Diane "I'd take the hard way any day!" Said Ryder "Whoo hoo!" Yelled Rocky, "That's our Ryder!" "Grrrr, no one has ever dissatisfied me like this before!" Said Mama Diane, "Get him!" Two people grab Ryder, tie him up and toss him in the truck. "Why would she do that?" Asked Skye "Whimper" Said Rubble "Oh boy!" Said Zuma "What are we going to do?" Asked Rocky Chase started to growl "Chase? Chase? Chase?" Asked Marshall, "You alright?" Chase then grabs the microphone and screams "Hey you! Yeah you! So your afraid of real talk!?!" Yelled Chase Mama Diane starts to have an argument with Chase "So?" Asked Mama Diane "Why don't you want to accept that creativity is fun, encouraging, and what keeps us happy?" Asked Chase "I'll tell you why? Because creativity is nothing, it's garbage. Like have you seen what Ryder was wearing?" "Yes, why did you ask?" "He's wearing a Jacket and pants in Summer!" "It's cold in here mamm! Well at night." Said Marshall "Well, I don't care!" Said Mama Diane, "Don't ever look, talk, or listen to Ryder ever again!" She then smashes the camera causing the screen to go static, the pups couldn't believe their eyes. "Did- did they just?" Asked Rocky "Yes, yes they did." Said Chase, now sad "Where you guys going?" Asked Skye "Bed." Said the men pups Skye didn't want the guys to give up, but also surrendered kniwing what just happened. "Good night then." Said Skye While the pups were asleep, they cried, howled, and woke up pretty much everyone in town. Act 5: How to get to New York City It was now morning and Ryder just woke up. "Oh Chase, Marshall, pups!" Said Ryder,"I had a nightmare, that I was going back to-" Ryder notices a sign that says, "Welcome to New York City ". "This- this ain't a dream." Said Ryder It then switches to the area where Ryder was kidnapped. "Jane Eddie here!" Said Jane, "And I'm standing on, the worst thing you and your kid may ever see. The leader of the PAW patrol, Ryder, went missing last night. There were no camera's at sight so we don't have proof that Ryder was missing or in heaven. But no way is he there, everyone is a fan of him, so we are all suspects! McArthur, do you have your two pennies for this?" "Yes Jane, we will try our very best to find Ryder, rain or shine!" Said McArthur. "This is Jane Eddie, back to you Mickie Van Smith." "Thanks Jane." Said Mickie Van Smith, "What people have confirmed was that the police will not continue the search due to there being no evidence. Case is now closed-" McArthur violently shuts off the TV, he is currently at the Lookout with the now depressed pups. "People can lie!" Yelled McArthur. "Yeah, that's not true! Ryder was taken by someone named Mama Diane!" Said Zuma "Grrrrr!" Yelled Chase, still upset over Mama Diane. "I think Chase got the worst of it." Said Marshall, "He's been like this since Breakfast!" Everest runs into the Lookout "Have you guys heard the news!?!" Yelled Everest. "Yeah, Ryder's missing" Said Rocky "Where do think he's at?" Asked Everest "We have no idea." Said Chase "If only we had a location." Said McArthur "Oh yeah!" Yelled Zuma "What is it?" Asked Skye "Mama Diane did mention New York City." "Wait-" said Rubble, "You mean?" "Yes, it means Ryder is at New York City!" Said McArthur "Great!" Said Chase, "All we need are tickets, boats, or any transportation." "Wait, why not our pup trucks?" Asked Everest "They'll know we will come by." Said Chase, "We don't want anymore problems." "Wait you mean we will?" Asked Marshall "Yes, we will take Ryder back." "Chase! We are good guys! We won't do the wrong thing just to save Ryder!" Yelled Skye "Who has always been there for us!?!" Yelled Chase, "Ryder, Ryder has always been there for us! Marshall, who was there to help you win the Fastest Fire pup race?" "Ryder?" Asked Marshall "Yes! Skye, when an eagle scairs you, who do you confort?" "Ryder?" Asked Skye "Yes again! Don't you guys get it!?! Ryder has always been there for us, McArthur, and everyone in Adventure Bay, don't even forget the entire world!" Yelled Chase, "Now who's with me?" The pups were still thinking "I'm going with you Chase." Said Marshall "What? That's-" said Rocky "I'm in too!" Yelled Rubble "Yes!" Said Zuma Rocky then looked at Skye and Everest. "For Ryder" Said Skye "Sigh, this is going to be a long trip." Said Everest The pups then stare at Rocky, before he shouts. "Sigh! I'm in! Only cause the rest of you are part of the team!" Yelled Rocky "McArthur, can you look after the Lookout?" Asked Marshall "Sure can bro!" Said McArthur, "What are friends for?" "Alright, time to pack!" Said Chase They said their final goodbyes to McArthur and packed up their supplies they'll need. They meet at the bridge with Everest. "New York City-" said Marshall "Here we come!" Said Chase, finishing Marshall's sentence. "PAW Patrol we are on a roll!" Stronger by Kelly Clarkson plays The pups walked down the road, but they knew it would be a long time before they woukd arrive. Act 6: Train ride or River ride While walking the pups had a discussion. "If we don't make it in time, what are we going to do?" Asked Rubble, "I'm just worried that something bad will happen." "The less worried we are, the less Ryder will be hurt and damaged." Said Chase, "We can't live without him!" "We know!" Yelled the pups "Train station to the right!" Yelled Skye She points to the bricked building. Marshall gasps, "Were here Chase." "Remember guys" Said Chase, "Don't Mention your from the Paw patrol or else our cover will be blown." "I'll need your Id's so I can get the tickets." Said Rocky. The pups gave their pup tag Id's to Rocky so he could get the tickets. But an hour later Rocky leaves angry. "You got the tickets, dude?" Asked Zuma "No." Said Rocky, "Hey Marshall, when was it the last time you updated your Id?" "Eh- somewhere up to- a year ago. Why did you ask?" Said Marshall "They said your ID expired" The pups shouted Marshall's name with anger and disgust. "Sorry" said Marshall "Well there's only one way to get to New York City without getting caught." Said Everest "What's that?" Asked Skye The pups then started their raft ride through the bumpy river. "Bumpy bunnies river, of course!" Yelled Rubble "Wet wet wet!" Yelled Rocky Splashes of water hitted the pups "Wet!" Yelled Rocky "I can't wait for New York City!" Said Marshall We are then taken to Mayor Humdinger, who is talking with his kittens "Okay kitties! We need a new plan to scare off the Paw patrol!" Said Humdinger "Meow?" Asked the kitties "Yes, now what I was thinking was-" "Hi Humdinger!" Yelled Marshall "Oh hi Marshall, now here's my plan- Wha?" He notices the pups riding a raft on the river "Where on Earth are you going!?!" Said Humdinger "We're here to save Ryder!" Yelled Chase "Isn't he suppose to be in Adventure Bay?" "He's been kidnapped by a Foster School in New York." Said Everest "Well, see you when you return." Said Humdinger, "Obviously I won't be involved." "Bye then!" Yelled Rubble "By the way" Said Zuma, "We are to smart to gall for your robotic mouse plan." "See you!" Yelled Marshall The pups continued their voyage, whiling Humdinger damaged his poster board in upsetness. "Wait, Foster School in New York? Not Mama boy's school for big boys!" Yelled Humdinger "Rawr?" Asked one of the kitties. "I gotta help! But I can't do this alone!" The pups gently sailed the river. The only Exception by Paramore plays Zuma swirlee his paw around the river "Yawn! So bored." Said Zuma Rubble and Rocky were asleep "Only, I don't know how many miles left." Said Everest, "We have to be close!" "Hope so." Said Chase Skye placed her paw on Chase's paw and howled. "I know Skye, I know." Said Chase "Land Ho!" Yelled Marshall, "Were here!" Every pup, including Rubble and Rocky who woke up, and saw a statue "Marshall, that's a green statue of Mayor Goodway!" Said Zuma "Then why does she look different?" Asked Rocky They gasp "We- were in New York City!" Said Chase, who then smiles, "We in New York!" They then howled in excitement. Act 7: What about Mama Diane? Ryder was grabbed and carried to the foster school "Welcome home, Zachary." Said Mama Diane "It's Ryder now!" Yelled Ryder "Oh, right I forgot, you listen to your dump town's people for a nickname." "So?" Asked Ryder "So if you have a nickname, we lose popularity, remember if everyone is the same, no one csn get hurt." "What does it take to be the same?" "Perfect hair, dress shirt, shorts, and dress shoes, and you gotta be fancy like." "Perfect hair? Wait-" said Ryder, before being grabbed. "Take him to the salon as fast as you can! We gotta rid that disturbing hair. They grabbed Ryder and drag him all the way to the restroom "So, is Zachary proud to return. "Asked a man Mama Diane turned around and saw a guy wearing a tux with shorts. "No Mr. Roland" Said Mama Diane, "He begs his animals to come by and save him." "I- I- I don't-" said Mr. Roland "We had taken out his Jacket and jeans and his hair, but not his computer skills and friends." "We'll make this place Excetraproof, nothing can now get in or out without a card." Mr. Roland took off his spectacles. "Don't worry Diane, we won't lose Zach again." Mama Diane and Mr. Roland laugh evilly "I guess your right Mr. Roland" Said Diane We are then taken to Adventure Bay in the Lookout. "Okay sir, the 911 patrol is on it! We will send Firefighters down on your path." Said McArthur "Hello, how can your happy harbor sea captain help you in 911 patrol?" Asked Captain Turbot, calling someone "Look, it's not that bad. The police might solve it. Wait- don't you dare!" Yelled Katie, hanging up after the caller hung up "Another?" Asked McArthur "Yes, that's another person that threatened the PAW patrol name. With the pups on their mission the city is falling apart." Said Katie Cali meowed, agreeing with Katie "You think that's bad, look at this newspaper I found." Said Captain Turbot, "The Mayor quotes, "I The mayor of Adventure bay, hereby notify the issue from the PAW patrol, they haven't shown their faces in a long time. And this town almost unanimously voted to cut the fund of the team." "That isn't that bad-" said McArthur "And unless the pups show themselves to the city and discuss what is going on, we will exile not only Ryder, but any pup from Adventure Bay, forever!" "That's not good!" Yelled Katie Cali also got upset, then Humdinger arrives "Well well well, if it ain't the team's number one villian. Do you have to be here?" Said McArthur, not being happy "Yes, and I'm here, because of the New York City thing, is that true?" Asked Humdinger "Yes!" Said Katie, "Why are you involved?" "I wasn't till now! And you people should have gone with them!" Yelled Humdinger "Why? Why on the whole world would we listen to you?" Asked Captain Turbot "There is a reason for why Ryder is being taken back from the foster care." Said Humdinger "Yeah, we know," said McArthur, "Ryder was an orphan who left the foster school." "That's just part of the story!" "Then tell us the other part!" Yelled Katie, "Or else Cali will sic you!" "Okay then! I was just becoming Mayor, and I had these old timey stuff you'll find in the 1800s to 1900s, no technology. After a week since Ryder's escape, Mama Russel, the real realistic leader of the fostee care left for Cuba, but never returned. Diane took charge of being leader, and shared a permanent contract with trap door universe." "Who is the leader?" Asked Katie "Mr. Roland" Humdinger then searched Mr. Roland, and he finally appears. "Oh dear gosh!" Said McArthur "That is a twister that you don't want to be tucked in by." Said Captain Turbot "The pups are making a big mistake! I'm going to drive to NewYork City to help them!" Said Humdinger "Not without me!" Said Katie, who also got into Humdinger's old timer car, "How much is this worth?" "I letted the kitties scratch it and, now it's only worth 50 dollars, but never mind!" "I'm also going!" Said McArthur, "Captain, you coming?" Captain Turbot looked at the Lookout and the car. "Yes! Wait for your funny old Captain!" Yelled Captain Turbot "To New York City we go!" Yelled Katie Cali meowed for excitement as they zoomed to New York City Act 8: The streets of the big city Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys plays The pups got off the raft and hid it behind a tree "There no one should recognize how we got here." Said Zuma "Yeah, but small problem." Said Marshall "Whats the problem?" Asked Rocky "What if people recognized us?" Asked Marshall They all gasped "Okay, new procedure in the plan!" Said Chase, pulling out a big pup pack. "What is that?" Asked Everest "This is a pup's backpack. I want all you to take off your gear, including your pup tag." They did as what Chase has told them to do and stuffed them inside the pack, Chase then did the same. "We are now ready right?" Asked Rocky "Yes we are." Said Chase "I'll carry the pack, guys" Said Zuma They walked towards the street, only to find it very crowded. "Let's be careful, okay." Said Chase "Okay" Said the pups While they were walking, the 3rd verse of Empire State of Mind plays They walked past many New York City styled attractions. "What's the story behind the Statue of Liberty?" Asked Skye "I have no idea." Said Rubble "Maybe it's a sign that the Goodway family were born here." Said Zuma He got slapped by Skye and Rubble. "Careful guys, I think security is strict here." Said Chase, "If we reveal our selves as the PAW patrol, talk to someone, or if we get caught, we will get arrested." "No!" Said Everest "Yes, so we better watch out step, pay attention, and follow the- Marshall! Don't eat the big apple!" "What's that? Said Marshall, with a chunk of the Big Apple in his mouth Back with Ryder, he wasn't doing so good "Brrrr-" said Ryder, shivering, "It's pretty cold in here." "Too bad!" Said Mama Diane "Can you discuss the schedule?" "Sure, you wake up at 6 a.m., then you'll meet in class till 9 a.m., then you'll have breakfast which will forever be brain food, like fish. Then I'll send you and another student to advertise our school to other people. Then at 5 p.m. it'll be dinner time. Then after dinner, you'll be in class till midnight." "Only 6 hours of sleep!?!" Yelled Ryder "You have to be ready when ready. No technology, no breaks, no creativity, and no excetra!" Ryder was then pushed into class and Mama Diane locked the door. "Welcome to class Zackary Ryder Jr.!" Said the students "People, your all mind erased! You don't belong in here! You belong to the real world!" "But Zachary," said a student, "Mr. Roland, said the real world was just in our imagination." "Mr. Who?" Asked Ryder "Well, well, well, if it ain't Zachary, class get started on today's assignment." Said Mr. Roland "Mr. Roland, what's going-" "Never mind about that, after class, meet me in the office." "Okay," said Ryder He took a seat and sat with a bunch of people, he started to read, but fustratedly closed the textbook "Uh, guys?" Asked Ryder, "What's the answer to number 1?" "Why?" Asked a student "It's not in the page it tells me it's on." "The answer is Mama Diane and Mr. Roland" Said the students "What, that's- thats not-" said Ryder, before relizing, "gasp, pups where ever you are, please hurry! I don't want to have the answers wrong while in command." Mama Diane and Mr. Roland looked inside through the window and silently chucked evilly. Act 9: Rush hour It now has been 2 hours since the walk and the pups have one thing to say-''' "Awww man!" Yelled Marshall "What is it Marshall?" Asked Skye "I think we're lost." "Huh, I guess he's right." Said Chase, "We never been here before." "Let's rent a cab, or borrow one." Said Zuma "Can't, looks like I'm broke." Said Rocky "Sorry" said Rubble "Will a penny work?" Asked Everest, showing the pups her last coin. '''Then the pups hear a car breaking down. "Drats!" Yelled the man, "Why on earth does this happen to me!?!" "That guy has no happy place" Whispered Marshall "Sigh, guess I'll have to call a tow man." The guy then walked to a phone booth. "Give me my gear Zuma" said Rocky "Okay dude" Said Zuma Rocky then puts on his gear and starts to walk off. "Where are you going?" Asked Chase "To fix that car, and give us a ride." Said Rocky "Wait Rocky! No!" Yelled the pups The pups gave Rocky a no argument but he didn't listen and started to fix the car. "Is he? Is he really doing it?" Asked Skye The others gave him a nod. "Okay, so this piece goes here! Switch these wires around and-" The car starts "All aboard!" Yelled Rocky The puos hop on board and they drive off, but the guy sees this. "Hey! You animals get back here!" Shouted the guy. They drove off pretty far to where the guy couldn't catch them anymore. "Aroo!" Yelled Rubble, "We did it!" "Okay, so where do we go?" Asked Everest "Alex and Mr. Porter mentioned having a cousin from Switzerland in here." Said Chase "That's good." Said Marshall "We need to look for Keysmith Key shop." Said Zuma "I'll watch for traffic. Skye, you balance Everest as she drives the car. Marshall your on brake pedals. Rubble your on gas pedal. Rocky your on navigation, which means you have to tell us where we need to go. And Zuma, see those sticks, when we tell you to set them to a certain level, you'll either pull or push them." Said Chase "Yes sir Chase!" Yelled the pups as they got into position. "I'll turn on the stereo," Said Marshall Marshall messes around with the radio till they drive off. New York, New York by Frank Sinatra plays They were starting to drive carefully then rush hour came. "Rush hour straight ahead!" Yelled Chase "Ahh!" Yelled Everest Everest jerks the wheel to make a hairpin turn and the vehicle stops because Marshall crashes into the brakes. "Oww!" Said Marshall, "Please be careful!" "Sorry" said Everest "Your going to be more sorry when we end up caught!" Yelled Rocky The pups see the police on their tails and panic. "Drive! And brace yourself!" Yelled Chase "Brace yourself!" Yelled Zuma, as pushed the lever to Nitrogen. The vehicle then zoomed at something miles per hour. "Just make a right then slow this puppy down!" Yelled Rocky Everest makes a right and Zuma slows down the vehicle, but ripped the lever off. "Uhhh guys?" Asked Zuma "Zuma! What did you do?" Asked Skye "I just slowed down the car, and this happened!" The car came to a complete stop. "Sigh, Marshall. Please get off the brake pedal." Said Chase "I'm not on it." Said Marshall "He's right!" Yelled Rubble "Uh guys, I don't think it was just the lever that broke." Said Everest The pups witness the engine a couple miles from where they are. "Everyone out of the car!" Yelled Chase They get out and hide in the shrub. "No way are we going away with Ryder in danger." Said Chase The police then arrive with the guy. "No! My car!" Said the guy, crying "Don't worry sir!" Said one of the cops, "We'll catch that culprit" "Uh," said another officer, "Is that dog hair?" "Could be, I don't even own a dog!" Said the guy "Attention, I want you to find every dog in New York City and bring them away from this town!" Said the officer "Isn't that a little- you know-" Asked the officer 2 "Harsh?" Asked the officer, "No no no! We'll find these dogs and move them away from their owners. How's that harsh?" "Okay! Send in all of New York City's back up! " Yelled Officer 2 The pups are shocked "We are so dead." Said Marshall "Follow me!" Said Chase The pups slowly sneaked out of the shrub. Act 10: Mr. Porter's cousin We are shown Keysmith Key shop, with the owner Kyle Porter running the whole shop. "Hello mamm, what are you interested in?" Asked Kyle, "Keys? Cause that's what we hot." "Oh sorry, I thought Keysmith stood for Blacksmith. I'll go." Said the lady "Wait no! Come back!" Kyle was too late, the lady left. "Sigh, she can't just leave me to go into bankruptcy. Okay, so maybe not helping my cousins in Adventure Bay was a bad idea, but what am I to do? My bills are due in 2 weeks!" Kyle went inside to sob, but heard something rattle. "Who's there?" Asked Kyle "Uh-" said the clumsy dalmation, "Genies?" "Oh yeah, well I wish to fall in love." "Your wish is granted!" Kyle then digs Marshall out of the vase "Lie!" Yelled Kyle, "Genies aren't aloud to grant wishes like that!" "I told you that wouldn't work!" Yelled another vase, which has Rocky inside "Shhhhhh!" Said Chase, shushing the others "I know your not actually vases." Said Kyle "No!" Said Zuma "Our covers been blown." Said Everest "What are you going to do with us?" Asked Rubble Kyle then opens the door "May I ask you to leave?" Said Kyle "But-" said Skye "No buts, just get out!" "Wait, didn't Alex and Mr. Porter say you were nice?" Asked Rocky "That's true, but-" said Kyle, before he relized something, "How on earth do you know my cousin's names?" "Let us stay for dinner and we will talk about it." Said Marshall "Sigh, okay." With Humdinger and the others in the other side of New York City "Hello! Missing pups!" Yelled McArthur "Sir? Have you seen 7 pups?" Asked Katie Cali asked some kitties a question, but they didn't understand. "Have you seen Puptacular puppyish pups?" Asked Captain Turbot "Help! 7 pups are missing!" Yelled Humdinger, "What's with this town! Does it shut down at 6 p.m?" Then the guy from before arrives. "Man, I know runnings good for you, but it's tiring for me!" Said the guy "Hey sir!" Said Katie "Have you seen 7 pups?" Asked McArthur "We're in a hurry" Said Humdinger "Oh, were the breeds a German Shepherd, Dalmation, Cockapoo, Bulldog, Mix breed, Labrador, and a Husky?" Asked the guy "Yes" Said Captain Turbot "And was the husky wearing a tobbogan?" "Yes" Said McArthur "Then yes-" Everyone cheered, Cali meowed proudly. "-I did see them, they 'borrowed' my ride; took off with it; and cause some mean vandalism to it!" Said the guy "What!?!" Shouted Humdinger "Why would they do that, McArthur?" Asked Katie "Those Paw patrol pups might've needed a ride." Said McArthur "Wait are my ears hearing correctly, did you say Paw patrol?" Asked the guy "Yes, friendly citizen, what in the whole world is your rush?" Asked Captain Turbot "I'm going to report this to someone, if they ever believe me, then I'll make them call the mayor of Adventure bay to tell her this, your friends should be exiled sometime this week." Said the guy The guy, ran off causing everyone to be filled with anger and grief. "We gotta do something." Said McArthur "And fast!" Said Captain Turbot Back at Keysmith Key shop "MmmmmHhhhhh!" Said Rubble, "I thought Ryder was goid at making these!" "Hmmm! I'm glad you are enjoying this." Said Kyle, "So how's the team?" "Good, we're on a mission so far." Said Chase "Huh, didn't vacations not count as missions?" Asked Kyle "We have to rescue Ryder." Said Rocky "From who?" Asked Kyle, dropping his fork onto the table "Mama Diane!" Said Everest "Sigh, that's going to be the hard part." Said Kyle, "Is this at Mama Big boys foster school?" "Yes." Said Skye "That place is heavily guarded at night." Said Kyle "You mean-" said Zuma "Yes" Said Kyle, collecting all of the pup's empty dishes, "They made it so no one gets in or out at night." They gasped "We need some time to discuss." Said Rubble "Okay," said Kyle, "I don't judge." The pups then had a whisper conversation. "Chase! How are we going to get Ryder?" Asked Rubble, whispering "I just don't know." Said Chase "We can use pup fu!" Said Marshall "Marshall!" Yelled Rocky, "How's that going to help us?" "Wait, if we're very quiet and careful, we can go in. Scilently with pup fu!" Said Zuma "Then it's settled, who wants to use pup fu?" Asked Skye "We all unanimously do." Said Everest "Then it's 100% settled." Said Chase "Yeah." Said Marshall The pups leave under the table "We're using pup fu to get in and out, Kyle." Said Zuma "Would it be good to take the shortcut to the abandon train station?" Asked Kyle "Shortcut? Why?" Asked Skye "That old train station is exactly 2 miles from the foster school." Said Kyle "Then it's settled, we will take the shortcut." Said Marshall "Okay!" Yelled Rubble, "We will move in half an hour!" The pups got ready. Soon they were ready. Act 11: Dark ally shortcut The pups looked at each other, then at Kyle. "Don't worry, I'll go with you." said Kyle "Sigh, okay, guess we go-" said Rocky, gulping, "-now." The pups leave through the back ally and soon spot a train station only 4 miles away. Low Life (clean version) by Future featuring The Weeknd plays "Gasp, Kyle, your right, there is-" said Marshall, trying to shout but was stopped by Kyle "Not too loud, you'll wake them up." Said Kyle "Who's them?" Asked Chase The pups hear snores and look at a mile of hobos and hitchhikers. "Very quietly." Said Zuma "Ewwww, they are filthy!" Said Skye "I wouldn't mind." Said Rocky Rubble was whimpering "Oh, they are so sick!" Said Marshall, worried for their conditions. "I'm going to be in big trouble if my owner finds out." Said Everest "So Kyle, is there anything we shouldn't do?" Asked Chase "Yes, but the number 1 thing is don't confort them. That'll cause some worst case scenario." Said Kyle, "These people will fake their sickness to get stuff for free and food for free" Chase nods and relized. "Wait, where's Marshall?" Asked Chase The pups look around and they see Marshall walking toward a 'sick' hitchhiker. "What on earth is Marshall doing?" Asked Skye "No, Marshall. Marshall! He's too close!" Said Chase The hitchhiker coughed at Marshall's face, Marshall wiped it off. "It's okay, your going to be alright." Said Marshall The pups and Kyle keep on quietly shouting Marshall's name. "Yes guys? I'm trying to cure-" said Marshall "Don't Marshall!" Said Everest "Why?" "The hobos and hitchhikers aren't actually sick!" Said Chase "I don't understand, they aren't-" Marshall then stopped talking and noticed the hitchhiker fully awake and had a knife with him. "Uh-" said Marshall "Don't move and maybe he'll leave you alone." Said Zuma The hitchhiker swiped his knife at Marshall causing a slash "Ahh!" Said Marshall He closed his eyes, but opened them relizing he wasn't scared nor hurted. "Ha, ha! You missed!" Said Marshall, almost shouting His pup collar then splitted in half. "Uh, I gotta go." Said Marshall The pups gasped and saw Marshall run "Get out of here!" Yelled Marshall, causing everyone else to wake up "Really Marshall!" Yelled Rubble "Kyle, you run back to your store." Said Chase, "We'll be alright on our own." "Okay. Good luck." Said Kyle running back to his store "Now run!" Yelled Chase The pups ran and caught up with Marshall. "Hi!" Said Marshall "Not now is a good time for talking nows the time for running!" Yelled Skye Some hobos grabbed some of the pup's collars, causing them to be ripped off. Eventually none of the pups had their collars. "Forget the collars, now we need to go!" Yelled Rubble "What if there are dog catchers outside." Said Everest "Wait is there anybody chasing us?" Asked Rocky They look back and saw noone "Oh yeah-" said Marshall The pups shushed him. "Looks like no one is going to chase us anytime soon." Said Chase, looking both ways, "Bush across the street, now!" The pups ran across the street to the bush. "Just stay hidden till we get inside the train station." Said Everest "I hope there aren't any rats that can't keep quiet!" Said Zuma "Sorry." Said Marshall The pups sneaked into the building. Act 12: Zuma's talk with another pup Kyle was putting a closed sign on his door, then an antique car arrives. "Huh, I thought they weren't produced since the 1950's." Said Kyle "Huh, I thought younger than that." Said Humdinger "Hey man." Said McArthur, "Have you seen 7 pups?" "Yes, they claimed they were on a mission to find Ryder." Said Kyle "We are going to find and help them." Said Katie. "Sigh, well the only shortcut I know of that leads to where the pups are is currently in disaster mode." "Rawr?" Asked Cali Kyle opened the door and showed a mile trail of hobos and hitchhikers. "Oh dear." Said McArthur "Sir, is it possible in your power to please find a way to unite us with the pups?" Asked Captain Turbot "Take that street and go a right, and you might arrive when the pups wake up." Said Kyle "Alright let's go!" Yelled Humdinger Humdinger drives everyone towards the street, while then let's check on the pups. The pups were currently sitting by a fire. "Wish we had Marshmallows." Said Rubble "Unfortunately we don't, in fact, I don't believe we packed any food." Said Chase "Aw great, were going to starve" Said Marshall, "Least we had food at the key store." "Yawn well I'm going to hit the hay, see you guys tomorrow." Said Rocky "I'm going to bed as well," said Zuma "Night guys." Said Everest "Sweet dreams." Said Chase "Don't let the bed bugs bite." Said Marshall "Finally time for rest." Said Rubble Skye putted out the fire and went to sleep. "Good night my best of friends." Said Skye While they were asleep. Zuma heard something come crashing down. "What the-" said Zuma, "Is anyone in here?" Zuma grabbed a flashlight and shined it at two trash cans and a Basset Hound. "Who are you?" Asked the hound "No, who are you?" Asked Zuma "I'm Christopher." Said the hound "Nice name," Said Zuma, "I'm Zuma." After 20 seconds of staring with each other, Zuma finally asks "What are you doing in that pile of trash?" Asked Zuma "I'm looking for food." Said Christopher "Why?" "My owner has been gone for 2 years now." Said Christopher, "What's your story?" "Me and my friends owner, Ryder, was taken to Mama Diane's school-" "Hold it." Said Christopher, "Your friend in that foster school, I'm afraid he's gone forever." "What- what do you mean?" Asked Zuma, starting to look worried. "That school, removes the memories of your loved ones, the good times, and technology. The only thing that matters is the students saying, 'Look it's Mama Diane and Mr. Roland the grwatest people on earth!', well excuse me, it doesn't work like that!" Shouted Christopher "Wait Mr. Roland?" Asked Zuma "Yes." "Who is he?" "The school's principle. He dispised dogs since he was a kid, and whenever us pups see him, we'd usually hide." Zuma gasped at the thought. Zuma turned around and paniced. "Christopher, what are we-" Asked Zuma, before seeing he was gone. Zuma grabbed his pup tag and scuba gear and left a piece of paper on the pack. "Goodbye, my friends." Said Zuma, with a tear running down. He putted on his gear and snuck out on the train tracks, hoping he was going the right direction. Act 13: Reunion with the others Morning hitted the staition like a million rocks, and as the light hitted the pups, one by one, they start to wake. "Yawn, time for some breakfast." Said Rubble Rubble went to the backpack, only to find it open and lighter. "Somethings not right here," Said Rubble He then notices only 6 of the 7 pups are here. "Oh no!" "What?" Asked Skye "What is it Rubble?" Asked Chase "I- I- I-" said Rubble "I what?" Asked Rocky "I think Zuma ran away!" The pups gasped. They would always stick together, but now Zuma decided to go rouge. "Why would he do that?" Asked Marshall "Look guys, a letter from Zuma!" Said Everest. Dear Pups, I have written a letter to inform you that I have tan away. Last night a mysterious pup told me about the foster school. He mentioned having an owner that has changed, now he believes that his owner is gone. After telling me this, I thought we would fail so here is my farewell letter. By the way keep a sharp eye on Mr. Roland, he dislike pups and would erase the minds of people. Yours Truly, Zuma The pups were truly upset. "You know, maybe he wrote that letter because he was also a helper." Said Chase "No! Did you see the look on his face when he learned about that night?" Asked Rocky "Oh bug off, you wolf." "It's not nice to call someone names!" Rocky tried to tackle Chase, but tackles Skye instead. "Oh, I outta." Said Skye "Gently Skye." Said Rocky "He's the bad guy!" Yelled Chase "No, you are!" Shouted Everest Chase glared at her "Uh- Rubble said that!" Said Everest "What! No I-" said Rubble The pups pretty much argued. "Oh no!" Said Marshall Marshall grabs his pup tag and calls McArthur. "Hey, I know your suppose to be at the Lookout, but would you-" "Suprise!" Yelled McArthur Marshall almost had a heart attack. "Hey McArthur, I see you brought, Captain Turbot, Katie, Cali, and- Humdinger?" "It's a long story-" said Humdinger "Wait, was it always possible in your PAW patrol powers to fight?" Asked Captain Turbot. They looked at the 5 pups arguing and fighting, Marshall had enough. "Hey! Pups!" Yelled Marshall The pups stopped. "Can't you see what is happening to us!?! We are starting to split apart like waves! You guys are acting like bad pups! This is what Mama Diane would've wanted! And although we don't know who Mr. Roland is, we do know that he could be responsible for this!" "But-" said Rocky "No buts. If I were you, then this wouldn't happen! What happened to this team! Where's the Commander Chase, Superior Skye, Rustic Rocky, Rebuildable Rubble, and Everlasting Everest? Why won't they connect to the magical Marshall?" Everyone looked down in depression. "He's right, we are falling to pieces." Said Chase "Were sorry." Said Everest "It's alright, just don't do that again." Said Marshall "So we ready to move on?" Asked McArthur "What in earth-" said Skye "We will talk about that later, come on!" Said Marshall The team left the staition and continued to walk. Jump around by House of Pain plays "So McArthur, why are you here." Said Chase "Wasn't my idea, I just wanted to keep an eye on Humdinger." Said McArthur "I'm just with him as well." Said Katie "Meow." Said Cali "I'm also along with the anonymous Humdinger." Said Captain Turbot "Why Humdinger?" Asked Chase, "Why would you want to help us?" "I know lots about that foster school." Said Humdinger "Hope so to." They arrive at the school. "Okay we need to get in." Said Rocky "How? I don't think any if your tools can gelp." Said Katie "Tume for my plan!" Said Humdinger "What plan?" Asked Skye Humdinger then grabbed bolt cutters. "Me." Said Humdinger Everyone just laughed as Humdinger used his cutters to open a pathway. "Alright, it's opened!" Said Humdinger The team got in and sneaked into a bush and putted on their gear. "Okay, were ready." Said Chase as he walked off with his spy gear. They climbed all the way to the roof. "Okay here's the plan, but first you have to hurry, In and out!" Said Humdinger, "Now Chase, you'll- wait, where on earth is that blundering beagle?" "I'm a dalmation! And as a great Pup fu protector, as quiet as a mouse." Said Marshall, as he went down the chimney. The others gasped in horror as they watched Marshall go into the house. Act 14: In and Out In the foster house, Ryder was crying. "I can't do this anymore." Said Ryder, weeping, "I miss Mr. McArthur, Alex, the Paw patrol. Maybe I should escape." Looks at a piece of rope "Sorry class about this, but I don't want to stay forever." Said Ryder Ryder runs up and cuts the rope and earns a few boos from the students. "Ryder's the worst." Was what Ryder sometimes heard. "You'll thank me later." Said Ryder "Where's that screaming coming from?" Asked a student They looked back at the chimney and heard a stranger screaming. The person thrn crashed down, only to reveal himself as Marshall. "Still wonder how Santa does this." Said Marshall, before staring at the entire class, "Hi." The whole class, except for Ryder, screamed and retreated. "Marshall!" Yelled Ryder, hugging his happy dalmation with joy, "I missed you." "I missed you to." Said Marshall It wasn't long for Mama Diane and Mr. Roland to step in front of the school and witness a hundred students running outside. "Boys, boys, boys!" Yelled Mama Diane "You!" Said Mr. Roland, grabbing a kid, "What's going on?" "A talking alien, it was white, with dark dirt, it had a red cap with a red vest-" said the student. "Mama Diane, calm down the students." Said Mr. Roland, giving the kid to her, and picking up his weapon, "I'll be right back." He hurried along and went inside. "Come on, we don't have much time" Said Marshall. "Yeah, don't get the attention-" said Ryder, before a tranquilizer hits a painting, "Too late, run!" Ryder and Marshall ran towards the Cafeteria and locks them in from Mr. Roland. "We don't have time to wait around." Said Ryder. "What are we going to do?" Asked Marshall, before his stomach growled, "Sorry, I think most of us skipped breakfast." "Breakfast, of course! Eat as much as you like, whike I find the ketchup." "Okay Ryder sir!" Yelled Marshall, before diving into the food. While Ryder was searching for the ketchup, he made fake screams to note that he was being attacked by Marshall. "Oh no! Come on keys!" Yelled Mr. Roland Marshall was eventually finished with what he was eating. "Burp!" Said Marshall, "excuse me. Say you found the ketchup." "Good thing," said Ryder, spreading ketchup all over himself, "Now I'll pass out while you run." "Good plan." Said Marshall Ryder layed his back on the table and closed his eyes, as soon as Mr. Roland opened the door. "No!" Said Mr. Roland Marshall ran to the knights armor and hid inside "I know your around somewhere!" Said Mr. Roland Ryder sneaked down to the front door to wait for Marshall. "Okay, come on Marshall." Whispered Ryder quietly, but loud enough that Marshall heard him. Marshall was thinking about what would happen, if both he and Ryder escaped, they would fail and get caught, but what about making Ryder leave. "Sorry sir, but this is for your own good." Said Marshall, as he got out of the suit of armor. "Wait, Marshall, no! Stop! Heel! Heel!" Said Ryder, but he didn't listen. "Hey Roland! Over here!" Said Marshall, wagging his tail to get his attention. "Busted." Said Mr. Roland, aiming at Marshall. He fired and the tranquilizer hitted Marshall's side. "See you later Ryder." Said Marshall, before falling into a deep sleep. Ryder weeped and ran outside "Ryder!" Yelled the pups "Chase! Skye! Rocky! Rubble! Everest!" Yelled Ryder, before relizing, "Where's Zuma?" "Better question to ask is, where's Marshall." Said Chase "One of my teachers, Mr. Roland, made him go into a coma." "How?" Asked Skye "With this-" said Ryder, showing a tranquilizer and made the pups gasp. Then they heard shouting outside of the foster house. "Come on! It isn't safe here! You gotta get a move on!" Said Humdinger, waving a sign at them. "Wait, Humdinger?" Asked Ryder Before the puos could answer, Mr. Roland comes out and Tranquilizes Rubble into a deep sleep. "Huh? Another Ryder? Must be his clone." Said Mr. Roland. "Get them!" Yelled Mama Diane. "Ahh!" Yelled the pups and Ryder as they ran towards Humdinger. Mr. Roland aimed carefully and Tranquilizes Skye, Everest and Rocky into a deep sleep in three shots. "Uh oh! He's catching up! And worst, the gate is automatically closing." Said Chase "Hurry!" Yelled Humdinger. Ryder gets through the gate with no worry, but Chase gets his rear legs stuck. "I'm stuck!" Yelled Chase "Chase!" Yelled Humdinger and Ryder. They look and see Mr. Roland getting closer. "Save yourselfs!" Said Chase "Okay!" Yelled Humdinger, running "Wait, I'm not loosing you." "You have to Ryder sir." Said Chase Chase then feels something pinching him. "Ahhh! Go go go!" Yelled Chase, before getting knocked out. Ryder understands and runs with Humdinger. "Sigh." Said Mr. Roland. "Did you get the Ryder clone," Asked Mama Diane "No, but we did get their pups." Said Mr. Roland. He looked at the deep sleeped Chase still knocked out on the gate. Act 15: Reintroducing, Zuma (coming soon) This story has been sadly cancelled :( sorry. Category:Movie Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Transcripts Category:Stories by JDancer2017